


[Podfic] Secret Marriage

by only_more_podfucs (only_more_love)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, M/M, POV James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_podfucs
Summary: Podfic for "Secret Marriage," by Lunatical.Iron Husbands "Secretly Married" AU“Dude, is that a wedding ring?”





	[Podfic] Secret Marriage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunatical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatical/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Secret Marriage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339362) by [Lunatical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatical/pseuds/Lunatical). 



> For lovely Karma. Ily, Carippean Elizabeth, even though you think I'm old. ;) You're going to kick that exam's ass.

[Download the MP3 from Mediafire.](https://www.mediafire.com/file/15wyqt2plkdh30j/Secret_Marriage.mp3/file)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening. :) Comments and kudos are always appreciated. People seem especially hesitant about that when it comes to podfic, but please don't be shy. If you've enjoyed the story, please also take the time to let the author know. The original fic is linked to above.
> 
> Other places you can find me: [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/onlymorelove), [Tumblr](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com), [Dreamwidth](https://only-more-love.dreamwidth.org/), and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/onlymorelove). I'm on Discord as onlymorelove#8488; you can often find me posting garbage in the MCU Stony Discord.


End file.
